


I Know You Won't

by ephemerality



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: I don't even know what to call them, I don't know what's wrong with me, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan stirs in his sleep a lot, and every time, Peter worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Won't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to call them. Pydian, Pedoyian, Jyder, Joyder, Jetia, Lorter, Lytedan? I don't even know how I stumbled onto this and now I'm hooked.

Jordan stirs in his sleep a lot, and every time, Peter worries.

Tonight is worse than usual. Jordan is tossing and turning, enough that even Lydia woke up. She sits back on her elbows and Peter glances at her. She shares his worried expression.

Jordan gasps in his sleep, like he’s in pain. Peter sees a tear fall from his eye and he can’t take it anymore.

“Jordan,” Peter says, shaking his shoulders gently.

“Wake up,” Lydia adds. “Jordan, wake up.”

Jordan takes a ragged breath, more tears falling, and they tear at Peter’s heart. “Jordan, honey, wake up.” Peter shakes his shoulders again, and Jordan gasps, opening his eyes. For a second they glow orange, but then they fade to his normal green.

Jordan seems to realize what happened. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Peter stares at him in shock. What does he mean, he didn’t mean to wake them? Would he just suffer in silence instead?

Lydia brushes the tears from his cheeks. “Jordan, you don’t need to worry about that. If you need something, just tell us, no matter what’s happening.”

Jordan shakes his head. “It’s fine, really. I’m fine.”

“How long?” Peter demands, and Jordan looks at him in confusion. “How long has this been going on?”

Jordan shakes his head again. “It’s really fine, Peter, go back to sleep.”

“No, I will not  go back to sleep .” Peter can’t believe his ears. “How long has this been going on? Did it start before you moved in with us? After? When?”

“Peter, don’t interrogate him!” Lydia chastises.

“I’m not interrogating him, I just want to know!”

Jordan looks away. “Before.”

Now Lydia looks horrified. “You’ve been having nightmares like that for  six months ? When were you going to say something?”

“I wasn’t.”

“What are they about?” she asks, but Jordan seems hesitant to answer.

Peter softens, ducking his head to meet Jordan’s eyes. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. We just want to help.”

Jordan swallows. “It’s not just when I’m asleep.”

Peter and Lydia exchange looks over Jordan’s head. “What do you mean?” Lydia asks gently.

“It’s whenever I get in a car, any car, but the police cars are worse. It’s like I’m there again and I can feel it…” Jordan breaks off, staring down at his hands.

It dawns on Peter what Jordan’s talking about. “Like you’re on fire, and it hurts so bad that you can’t breathe, but you can’t make it stop.”

Jordan nods, and a tear falls onto his hands. Lydia takes his face in her hands, turns him to face her. “It’s gone,” she whispers, and Peter can see tears forming in her eyes as well. “It happened, and it was horrible, but it’s over now. We will never let anyone do that to you again.”

Peter wraps his arms around Jordan from behind. “We promise,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss onto the soft skin of Jordan’s shoulder.

They lay back down again. Jordan whispers, “I know you won’t.” And if he can feel Peter’s tears on his skin, he doesn’t say anything.


End file.
